


A Matter of Utmost Importance

by TheArts4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArts4life/pseuds/TheArts4life
Summary: Headmaster Snape receives an owl from the Minister of Magic, urgently requesting his presence. Warning: Smut ahead!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	A Matter of Utmost Importance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have posted for this pairing so feedback would be much appreciated!

Severus sat himself down at his desk in the headmasters office and rubbed his temples. It had been a long week for him but it was finally Friday evening which meant he could relax a bit. It was the first week of the new term at Hogwarts and he had been bombarded with duties, not to mention he had a young, new muggle studies professor who seemed to pop up around every corner with a question about something or other.

He stood and shrugged off his billowing outer robes and crossed the room to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink. He had just pulled out the brandy when he heard an owl tapping at his window. Sighing, he set down the bottle and crossed over to open the window, taking the letter from the bird's mouth and giving it a small treat before it flew off.

He flipped over the letter to find the ministry seal. Bloody hell. What could the ministry possibly want from me at 8:30 pm on a Friday night. 

Cracking the seal, he pulled out the letter, quickly scanning through its contents. It seemed the Minister of Magic was requesting his presence immediately at her office to discuss ‘A matter of utmost importance.’ That was all the information the letter supplied him with.

Eager to get whatever business this was out of the way so that he could finally relax, he didn’t even bother to put his signature robes back on. He strode over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stated clearly, “Minister of Magic’s office”.

Stepping out of the green flames he entered a large waiting room area where an elderly woman with glasses perched on the end of her nose sat at a desk. Striding up to the desk the woman’s eyes met his and he spoke firmly. “ The Minister requested my presence, will you please inform her that Headmaster Snape is here to speak with her?”

The woman nodded politely and stood to go into the Ministers Office. “Of course, Headmaster.” She stated before walking off.

Snape had become quite accustomed to meeting with the current Minister. After the War, Minerva had requested he take up the role of headmaster once again and he had agreed, somewhat unsure at the time if he was really making the right decision, but without the constant threat of Voldemort and his death eaters he found that he rather enjoyed the position. It had been about 15 years since then and only 3 years since the new Minister of Magic had been elected. Hermione Granger, the youngest Minister to date and the first female. Unsurprising really. The woman was incredibly smart for her years even when she was in school and he always knew she would go on to do great things.

The previous Minister and himself met only 2 or 3 times overall, having very little input or interest in Hogwarts and simply leaving all decisions regarding the school and how it ran up to Severus, and he had been perfectly fine with that.

Minister Granger, however, took quite an interest in the school and had several ideas she had presented to Severus since she took office. At first he had been extremely annoyed to have the minister so involved however once they discussed her ideas he had to admit he agreed with them and had agreed to implement them with the Ministry providing whatever funding was necessary to do so. And thus Severus was quite used to meeting with the Minister of magic at this point.

He was leaning against one of the empty chairs in the waiting room when he saw Granger following the older woman out of her office. He stood up straight at seeing her and she smiled warmly at him. “Hello Headmaster, thank you for coming to my office on such short notice. Please follow me.” She started to turn towards her office then stopped and looked at the secretary. “Thank you for your hard work today Cynthia. It’s getting rather late, you are free to go home for the weekend. I will see you on Monday.” She said cheerily to the old woman.

The woman smiled back at her “Of course Minister. I will see you Monday, goodnight.” She said and went back to gather her things from her desk.

Severus lifted an eyebrow as he followed her into her office. As she closed the door behind him he said “ Getting rather late indeed, Minister. I had been hoping to relax after the week I’ve had.”

Hermione gestured for him to take a seat as she walked behind her desk to take her own seat.

“Yes I do apologize but the sooner we get business out of the way the sooner we can both get on with our weekends. Now tell me, how did the first week of term go with your new Muggle studies professor?”

The biggest reforms they had implemented was a complete reworking of the muggle studies curriculum. Being a muggle born herself, Hermione had pointed out that the course did very little to help young witches and wizards to understand muggles and the way they live. Severus had agreed, having been raised in a muggle community himself, he had always thought the course had basically felt like the blind leading the blind. Along with a reworking of the course they had hired on a new professor, of Severus’ choosing naturally, and had them trained in all the new changes to the course.

“I’d say things are moving right along smoothly, that is, besides the young woman driving me mad with her incessant questions, she is doing quite well.”

“Incessant questions?”

“Yes, she seems to need constant clarification on things. It seems every time I find a moment of peace, she pops up with another question. Rather reminds me of another young woman I taught once.” He smirked.

Hermione’s jaw seemed to stiffen before she spoke again, ignoring his quip. “ And how old is this young woman?” She asked.

“27, but she has quite the resume for such a young age. She finished her degree 2 years ahead of the rest of her class and already has experience apprenticing at beauxbatons for a year. She may be young but she is quite capable, as I’m sure you can relate to.”

“You seem fond of comparing her to me, Severus, but she is quite a bit younger than I am.”

“Perhaps a small amount, but she isn’t the Minister of magic, now is she?” Severus wasn’t sure what was bothering her but she seemed a bit ruffled, whereas she was usually quite cheery during their meetings. 

“Mmm.” Was all she said as she sat back in her chair and eyed him for a moment. “I trust there is nothing inappropriate going on there.” She said stiffly.

Severus’ eyebrows shot up into his hairline, her current mood finally starting to make sense. He leaned forward in his seat and looked intently at her. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Minister?” 

Hermione spluttered then tried to regain her professionalism, straightening her posture. “Of course not!” She said indignantly

“Mhmm.” He smirked at her knowingly. “Hermione you know me well enough to know I would never risk the education of my students over something so ridiculous. I hired her because I thought she would do well with the job, and she is proving to do just that, besides, I am quite involved with someone at the moment.”

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. “Oh really? Is it serious?” She asked him.

“I should say so.” He replied and stood to walk around the desk. He sat on her side of the desk, right next to her and gently tilted her chin up to look at him. “You know, you’re cute when you're jealous.” He said softly to her and leaned down to gently kiss her lips. She responded to his kiss eagerly for a moment before putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back. She stood in between his legs and spoke again. 

“Well what am I supposed to think when you go and hire a pretty young professor and then start comparing her to me?” She said, a cute pout forming on her lips.

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. “My apologies, love. Truthfully no one can compare to you” He leaned down to catch her lips again then quickly moved her around so their positions were switched and lifted her so she was now sitting on the desk and he was standing between her legs. “And no one is anywhere near as beautiful.” He added.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. “Well thank you, Headmaster.” She said sweetly, then changed the tone of her voice, the words coming out seductively. “But I think I’m going to need you to prove it.”

Severus chuckled. “Ah yes, the real reason you called me here tonight.”

Hermione playfully smacked his chest. “I called you here to talk about how the start of term was going!”

“Yes, naturally. You called me here to talk about the start of term, ask about my new muggle studies professor, and then have me fuck you senseless against your desk. Just the typical progression of our business meetings together.” He said casually.

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “All right, smart ass! Excuse me for thinking you might want me to help you relieve some of that tension after what I’m sure has been a very stressful week. Not to mention I’ve missed you.” She said, running her finger down his chest. “I haven’t seen you all week.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I've missed you too. And don’t misunderstand me, I will always jump at the opportunity to be with you. I’m quite grateful you owled me.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Now why don’t you allow me to show you just how grateful I am.” It wasn’t a question, but rather a statement. He moved back to undo the front of her official minister robes and push them off her shoulder but he paused when he noticed what she was wearing underneath. Whereas Hermione typically wore professional clothing underneath her Ministry robes, tonight she was clad in nothing but a lacy black corset with matching panties.

His eyes went wide as he stepped back to take in her appearance. “Oh yes, someone definitely had ulterior motives this evening.” He bent to kiss her neck “Have you been wearing this all day?” He asked.

“Perhaps.” She replied cheekily.

Severus felt heat quickly traveling south at the thought of her going about her day wearing this sexy little number under her robes while conducting business with the Ministry’s top officials.

“You naughty little witch. If only the people could see their Minister now.”

“Oh no no. Never. I am the epitome of professionalism in the public eye.” She stated proudly as she unbuttoned his black robes. A slow task, but one she always took great pleasure in doing. “This is just for you and you alone.”

“As it should be.” He discarded his black robe and she moved to the buttons of his white shirt, quickly discarding it as well. He kissed down her neck and nibbled at her collarbone. “All mine.” He whispered against her skin. He stopped his trail of kisses at the top of her corset then ran his fingers over her lace covered torso. 

“Do you want me to undo it?” She asked him

“Absolutely not. You wore it to turn me on. You succeeded. And now I’d very much like to fuck you in it.” His fingers continued to trail down her torso then hooked into the waistband of her panties. “These, however, have got to go.” He said and quickly yanked them down her legs, tossing them on the floor.

He ran his fingers through her folds, spreading her wetness, causing her to moan but she grabbed his wrist to stop him from continuing. He looked up at her face once again, confusion in his eyes.

“No teasing, Severus. I’ve been wanting this all day.”

He nodded then smirked “Whatever you want, love.” He said then moved his hands to undo his belt, quickly pushing down trousers and underwear in one move. He lined himself up at her entrance and Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he pushed into her.

He did a couple slow thrusts into her to allow her to adjust to him and then he took hold of her hips firmly and thrust hard. She shouted in surprise at the sudden change in force but he didn’t falter, his thrusts not letting up. 

This man always knew exactly what she needed, she thought and moaned loudly as she fell back onto the desk. She was grateful for his hands holding onto her hips, otherwise the force of his thrusts would have sent her off the other end of the desk by now.

“Yes Severus! So good!” She screamed. He reached up with one hand and yanked down her bodice, exposing her breasts to him. He squeezed her breast as he moved and pinched her nipple between his fingers. Hermione arched up into his hand, seeking more pressure and he happily obliged, squeezing harder.

After moving like this for a bit Hermione still needed more so she clutched onto his arm and moaned. “Harder, Severus!”

“Fuck, Witch!” He growled out. “You want it rough?” He asked and Hermione nodded eagerly. Pulling back from her, Hermione whined at the sudden loss of contact. “Turn around and lean over the desk.” His voice was rough and Hermione quickly did as she was told.

She wasn’t disappointed when he quickly thrust into her fast and hard, the angle deeper than before. His pace was unrelenting, his hips slapping against her ass with each thrust and he leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder, causing Hermione to cry out in pleasure. She was right on the edge now and Severus knew it, so he wrapped his arm under her abdomen and pulled her up so her back was pressed flush against his chest. With his other hand he turned her face so she was looking directly into his eyes. 

His gaze was dark and heavy as he stared back at her and it was her final undoing. She came hard against him and her legs turned to jelly beneath her, no longer able to hold herself up, but Severus held tight onto her, preventing her from falling.

He watched the pleasure wash over her features as she came and screamed his name, and he finally let the tight coil built up inside him snap with his release. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers as he came inside her with a deep groan.

After a moment, Severus fell back into her office chair and pulled her with him, into his lap. She turned sideways in his lap so she could wrap an arm around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder, remaining that way for a while as they both caught their breath.

After a couple minutes Severus lifted his hand to gently run his thumb over her cheek and she looked up at him to find him staring back at her. “Lovely.” He said to her as he continued to stoke her cheek softly and gave her that sweet smile that was only meant for her. She smiled back and leaned up to gently kiss his lips. “I love you.” She whispered to him.

“I love you too.” He whispered back to her and leaned down to kiss her once more before standing up and setting her on her feet. He then bent down to pull up his pants and snagged her panties off the floor in the process, handing them to her before buckling his belt back up.

She slid them back on and searched around for her robe before pulling it back on over her corset. Now fully dressed, Severus strode back over to her and kissed the top of her head lovingly. “Come stay at the castle with me for the weekend.” He said.

She smiled up at him. “Oh Severus, you know how I feel about staying locked away in the headmasters rooms all weekend. I much prefer when you come stay with me, that way we don’t have to hide.” She said.

“I know love, but I can’t stay away from the castle this early on in the school year. Besides...I think it’s about time we stopped hiding our relationship from everyone, don’t you?” He asked and her eyes widened.

“Are you sure?” She asked, surprised.

“Quite. I’m tired of sneaking around. I want to be able to take you out to dinner and have you on my arm when we go somewhere together. Not under the pretense of business but simply because we are together. I don’t know about you but I don’t plan on going anywhere, so we might as well just bite the bullet and get it out in the open so we can be together without worrying anymore.” He said, desperately hoping she would agree.

Hermione beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck, planting kisses all over his face. “Yes! Absolutely!” She said excitedly and Severus smiled in relief.

“Alright then, it's settled. We are officially outing ourselves as a couple.” He said.

“I hope you are prepared to be the front page headline of the Daily Prophet.”

He snorted at that. “Wouldn’t be the first time. For either of us.” He stated matter of factly.

She smiled at him. “True.” She said as she circled her arms around his neck. “Now Headmaster, I am quite exhausted and I find myself craving that big 4 poster bed of yours.”

“Say no more.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Your wish is my command.” And with that, the couple Apparated back to the castle.


End file.
